Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a power converter, and, more particularly, to a power converter with alternating valley switching.
Description of the Related Art
Power converters are used to convert an unregulated power source into a regulated voltage or current source. A power converter normally includes a transformer having a primary winding and a secondary winding to provide the isolation. The switching device connected to the primary winding controls the energy transfer from the primary winding to the secondary winding. A power converter operated at a high frequency allows for size and weight reduction. However, the switching behavior of the switching device generates switching losses and electric-magnetic-interference (EMI). Thus, valley switching is provided for power converters to reduce switching losses and electric-magnetic-interference. In the prior art, a valley is locked to switch the switching device of a power converter. However, when a valley is locked, the power converter has to operate at a lower operation frequency to keep the output power. Thus, power converters with a valley locking operation may not operate at high frequencies.